


The Planet Of A New Age

by Csribbles



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Alot of fucked up shit, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Necrophilia, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of a bunch of other things too, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Post-Apocalypse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombieland AU, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csribbles/pseuds/Csribbles
Summary: The world had been destroyed long ago, even before the infection hit. People were in war all the time, killing eachother. In some ways, maybe the infection was good. It got rid of all wars for sure, and people-- the ones that didn't die-- worked well together. Ofcourse, there are those poor, lone souls that roam the new world alone...





	1. Zombieland

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, hello! Welcome to this new shit-fest that is my Zombieland AU. I know I haven't really updated my other fics, and shouldn't write new stuff so soon, but oh well... I hope you guys enjoy this!

Ever since the dead had started to take over the world, Rhys had been alone. He'd lost his girlfriend, alomg with his two bestfriends that had just gone missing. He was certain that they were dead. Atleast, he hoped so, for their sake.

And now?

Well, now he wandered the infected world alone, surrounded by the smell of rotting corpses.

He didn't know if there were any other live people left. People like him. Not, not the undead freaks, or the ones that had gone insane from watching all their loved ones die and turn-- Rhys hadn't gone through that, luckily.

He spent his nights in abandoned motels and cars, got food from, well, anywhere he could, really.

One night, he'd been laying in the backseat of a fairly well kept black jeep with a yellow H on the side of it, when suddenly he was woken by the puff of cold air that came in through the door. Someone had opened it.

He froze, slowly turning his head to look at the opening, only to find a bag full of weapons being thrown at his face. He let out a yelp.

"...What the shit?" Came a mans voice, and the bag was lifted again. Rhys shuffled up into a sitting position, clutching his own things to his chest with his real arm, while pointing a pistol at the man with his cybernetic one. "Hey, shitiot. Lower ya damn gun. I wont hurt ya unless ya shoot me." Slowly, Rhys lowered the gun as he was told, and put it in his bag. He eyed the man on the front seat, noticing that he was incredibly handsome, even if he had a large scar in the middle of his face. He swallowed.

"You're the first person I've seen in a long time. Can I... Can we stick together? For a while? It'd be good for both of out mental health..." Rhys trailed off, looking down at his bag, toying with the fabric akwardly. The other just huffed and seemed to be thinking about it for a moment.

"Sure." He said finally, shrugging.

"I'm--" Rhys started, but the other man cut him off with a small snarl.

"Nope, not gettin' personal." He said as he turned his back to Rhys and patted the passanger seat. "Take a seat." Rhys climbed over to the front, hesitantly leaving his bag in the back.

"Well, we need some names so we can talk," The boy muttered as he sat down with a small frown.

"...Call me Hyperion," The man finally said. Rhys pouted slightly and shrugged. So he'd worked for Hyperion before it all went to Hell. Rhys decides to do the same thing.

"Atlas," He stated and shrugged. Hyperion stared at him for a while and seemed to frown.

"Ya worked for Atlas before all this went down?" He asked, and Rhys just nodded.

"As an intern, yeah."

"Alright," With that, they started driving. Hyperiom asked Rhys all kinds of questions, mainly about Atlas. Rhys told him he always wanted to work for Hyperion, and about his admiration for Handsome Jack. The man had chuckled at that.

At one point, the man harshly pressed down the brakes, causing Rhys to yelp.

"Hey, what the hell--"

"How come ya still don't recognize me?" The Hyperion man then leaned back to dig around in his bag, before pulling back with something in his hand.

"What do you--" The man placed the thing on his face, and that's when it hit Rhys. It was a mask, and it fit his face perfectly. "You're Handsome Jack!"

"Yeah, no shit dumbass." Jack snarled as he stuffed his mask back into his bag again. "Thought a fanboy like you would recognize me faster."

"Why didn't you just tell me to begin with?!" Rhys wheezed, still in shock over the new discovery. Jack simply shrugged as he started driving again.

"Ya coulda been one of those freaks that wanna kill me," He stated, "But after hearing about your obsession? Hah, I knew ya would never kill me--" His sentence was cut off when the boy was flying half into his lap, hands clutching Jacks shoulders, the robotic one crushing uncomfortably hard. Jack stopped the car with a small yell.

"You're the reason this all happened to begin with!" Rhys snarled, his flesh hand flying to press at Jacks neck. The man just laughed, grabbed Rhys' wrist, and twisted and pulled him so that he was forced into Jacks lap fully, face against the steering wheel.

"Well what'd ya know, I was wrong. You're a friggin moron, huh?" Jack snarled, his hips making a small thrusting motion against Rhys' clothed ass, causing the boy to yelp against the leather of the wheel as he tried to push himself up.

"N-no-- stop--!" He wheezed, he wasn't gay, he didn't want this, he didn't consent at all.

But Jack just growled, lifting his head from the wheel, just to slam it down again, causing the car to honk loudly as Rhys screamed in agony, his port was probably bleeding at this point.

"Shut the fuck up and let me do this, eh?" He thrusted especially hard to make a point, and Rhys just whimpered. "God, I haven't had this kinda human contact in sooo long... Hell-- thought I was never gunna have it again. Mmh, fuck. What's your name kid?" When Rhys didn't answer, Jack tightened his grip in his hair and repeated his question. "Answer me. What's your friggin name, kiddo?"

"Rhys," He wheezed in pain, tears running down his face as he was in so many different types of pains, especially his temple and his arm, they were just the worst. "P-please let go of my arm-- I wont attack you a-again, I pr-promise..." He whimpered, swallowing harshly as he tried to tug on the arm slightly, his cybernetic one was stuck between the wheel and his front.

"Rhys, huh? Hah, your parents musta hated you-- such a stupid name..." Jack chuckled darkly and let go of the boys arm, only to press him harder against the wheel. "Ya better not try any games..."

"I-- I wont--" Rhys whimpered when Jack kicked him in the leg.

"I didn't ask, did I?" The mans voice was strained, and Rhys could tell he was about to come. After a few more moments of them rutting there like animals-- well, Jack humping Rhys like a dog, more like-- Jack finally came with a strangled cry. He breathed heavily against Rhys' back for a moment before forcefully shoving the boy back onto the passanger seat. "Well that was fun."

Rhys just let out a pathetic whine as he pulled his knees up to his chest and looked away, only to see a herd of zombies heading their way. "Fuck! Fuck, Jack, drive!" He yelled suddenly, grabbing the mans shoulder out of shock. He realised what he'd done, and quickly let go and curled into a ball near the door, as far from Jack as he could get.

"Y'know... Maybe I should throw ya out there with them. As a distraction..." Jack smirked, and leaned towards Rhys-- and soon enough, the boy felt himself loose his balance when the door opened and he started falling.

 


	2. Little Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys found himself still alive, but if that's a good thing, is debatable. Jack remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for all the positive feedback I've gotten so far! All your comments make me do glad, so her ya guys go! Another chapter. I did update the tags but I'll have trigger warnings at the start of all chapters.
> 
> Attempted M/M rape and harrasment, violence, mentions of M/F rape, mentions of threats and murder. I think thats all.

The cold air hit him first, then the thought of death. He didn't even scream as he fell towards the ground, certain he was about to be faced with a terrible end, being torn apart by the walking dead, when suddenly booming laughter filled his ears and he found himself being pulled back into the car and the door slammed shut.

"Wha-- what just--" Rhys sputtered, his eyes wide as he held onto the arm that was clutching his shirt for his dear life, completely flabbergasted and shocked.

"Ya so thought ya were gonna die! Oh my GOD! That's the most hilarious thing I've seen in so long!" Jack laughed, pulling his hand back as he started up the car and they drove off, leaving the herd of certain death behind.

"You... I- I thought I was going to die! Why would you do that?!" Rhys yelled in a pathetically high voice, still in shock from what had just happened. Jack just kept laughing.

"That's exactly why!" He cackled, speeding up to way too fast, making Rhys wince slightly. "You're such a friggin wimp!" His voice was loud and booming, eyes wide-- one eye wide open as he stared at the road, mouth in a wide toothy grin. Rhys was still clutching the mans arm, heart beating insanely fast. Jack shook his head when he glanced at the boy, grin turning into a soft smirk. "Gotta say, I like ya kid. You're pretty darn amusing. I think I'm gonna keep ya."

"N-no, I- um, I think I wanna continue alone--" Rhys started, but was cut off by a growl, the grip in his shirt tightening as he was pulled closer.

"I said I'm gonna keep ya." Jack snarled and Rhys felt his blood run cold. He nodded, and Jack let him slump back against the seat, but his fingers were still tangled in Rhys' shirt, and that confuses Rhys. Then, his hand started sliding down Rhys' front, letting his grip of his shirt fall as his hand trailed down to the boys crotch.

Meanwhile, Rhys sat in shock, too scared to push the man away, eyes wide in terror. "Wh- what are you d-doing?" He stuttered once he came back from being shocked, his hand grabbing Jacks wrist in an attempt to stop him, but it was for no use.

"Well, ya helped me get off earlier, so I'm just returning the favour," Jack  murmured, gaze returning back to the road as his hand started rubbing up and down Rhys' crotch. The boy wanted to cry when he felt a twinge of arousal rush through him.

"N-no, it's alright Jack, you don't have to--" He trailed off, a whimper escaping his lips when Jack decided to shove his hand into his pants and just grab his now half hard dick. "Oh fuck--"

"I know..." Jack muttered, hand rubbing and stroking fast and hard. Rhys let out a throaty moan against his will. Jack was rough, but he knew what he was doing. But Rhys didn't want this. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined his ex girlfriend in Jacks place.

But ofcourse, Jack wasn't having any of that. The car came to an abrupt stop, and the man was climbing ontop of Rhys, and suddenly there was a mouth against his.

The cybernetic mans eyes snapped open, a whimper trying to escape his throat as the older pressed harder against him, hand still moving in his pants. Rhys' hands flew up to Jacks shoulders to shove him away, but for no use.

"Stop fighting me kid. You know you want this." Jack growled when Rhys wouldn't stop trying to push him away. Rhys just turned his head to the side with a disgusted noice.

"No, I don't! I'm not gay-- you asshole!" The only thing that was giving him the courage to say that, was the adrealine rushing in his veins. Jack just snarled, grabbed Rhys by the hair, and in a few seconds, Rhys found his head being smashed against the car door multiple times, causing him to cry out. Jack slammed his head one last time and he was blacking out with a short and panicked yell.

While Rhys was blacked out, Jack pulled his hand out of his pants and cleaned it with the morons shirt. Then he sat back in his own front seat with a groan. Stupid kid that didn't know what he wanted. He shoved his hand down his own pants and started jerking himself off to old memories.

He remembered when he still owned the world.

He could have who he wanted.

Like that time he took Meg.

She'd been working at her desk when Jack had ordered her to come into his office, and he'd forced her against the desk, torn off her clothes and fucked her into the next day. She tried to quit the next day, but Jack forced her to stay, threatend he would kill her family and friends if she told anyone.

So she kept quiet.

Just like everyone else.

Almost everyone else.

That stupid bitch Moxxi had dared to talk to her pal Lilith crap about Jack, so Jack had destroyed her underdome. She loved that damn thing, but Jack didn't care. He told her that next time it would be her kids, so she shut up.

Groaning, Jack pulled his hand out of his pants. This wasn't going to work. He tied the kid up and threw him in the back, before starting up the car and driving off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment~ I love them all.


End file.
